Kage Star
Kage Star Height: 6’4 Weight: 283 lbs. Date of Birth: December 6th, 1986 (22 years old) LOW Debut: December 12th, 2008 Nicknames: The Detroit Demon Associates: None. Kage Star works alone. Feuds: Josh Morrow, The Untouchables, The Hit Squad, Jason 'Mayhem' Miller, Chris Jeracho, The Messiah, Indian Mauler, PAJ Current Record: 42/18/0 Interpretation: Face. Has the crowd on his side but has the attitude of a heel. Steve Austin/Randy Orton esque. Wrestling Style: Brawler/Powerhouse Gimmick: Kage Star is a man who simply does not care. Kage cares for no human being other than himself. His first reaction to anything is to fight, as that is how he was raised. He will do anything to get what he wants. His main concern is being recognized as the greatest in the world. Finishers: Face Spyke (Fireman’s Carry to Flapjack) Kage Klutch (Camel Clutch) Signature Moves: Full Nelson Slam Spear Moveset: Jackknife Powerbomb Military Press Drop Inverted Reverse DDT Running Big Boot Top-Rope Leg Drop SpineBuster Triangle Choke Clothesline Chokeslam DDT Brainbuster Powerslam Running knee to the head Appearance: Entrance Music: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbHn1Pgj6Zk Matches and Results Week 97- Kage’s Debut: Kage Star vs. Clay Reitmeier Winner: Kage Star Hell’s Judgment- Dark Match: Kage Star vs. Clay Reitmeier Winner: Clay Reitmeier Week 99- The Infamous Upset: Kage Star vs. The Baz Winner: Kage Star Week 100- Continuing the Momentum: Kage Star vs. Thor Richards Winner: Kage Star Week 101- Triple Threat: Kage Star vs. Josh Morrow vs. JJ Destroyer Winner: Josh Morrow via pin fall on JJ Destroyer Week 102- Avenging a Loss: Kage Star vs. JJ Destroyer Winner: Kage Star Week 103- A New Face: Kage Star vs. Jake Silva Winner: Jake Silva SuperNova Anniversary Show- The First Encounter: Kage Star vs. Josh Morrow for the vacant X Factor Championship Winner: Josh Morrow Week 105- Champions vs. Challengers: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler vs. Josh Morrow and Lasher Winners: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler Texas Massacre- A Shot at the Main Event: The Texas Massacre Match Winner: PAJ Week 107- Tag Team Glory: Tag Team Gauntlet for the vacant Low World Tag Team Championships Winners: PAJ and Chris Jeracho Week 108- Champions vs. Challengers, the Rematch: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler vs. Josh Morrow and Lasher Winners: Josh Morrow and Lasher Week 109- Friends or Foes?: Kage Star and Josh Morrow vs. John Nicoll and Thor Richards Winners: Kage Star and Josh Morrow BattleZone II- The Second Encounter: Kage Star vs. Josh Morrow© in a Last Man Standing Match for the X Factor Championship Winner: Kage Star Week 110- Old vs. New: Kage Star vs. Chris Jeracho Winner: Chris Jeracho Week 111- The Final Encounter: Kage Star© vs. Josh Morrow for the X Factor Championship Winner: Kage Star Week 112- Strange Bedfellows: Kage Star and Sting vs. PAJ and Chris Jeracho Winners: PAJ and Chris Jeracho via pin fall on Sting Week 113- Enter DA: Kage Star vs. The Deadman’s Apprentice Winner: Kage Star via disqualification Day Of Reckoning- The Legion Divided?: Kage Star© vs. Disciple Antonio Winner: Kage Star via Antonio laying down and allowing Kage to score the pin fall Week 115- Champions Clash: Kage Star vs. PAJ Winner: PAJ Week 116- A Return: Kage Star vs. Ken Kennedy Winner: Kage Star Week 117- The Legion’s Dominance: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler vs. Jaden Espinoza and John Nicoll Winners: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler Week 118- Proving Their Worth: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler vs. PAJ and Chris Jeracho© for the Low World Tag Team Championships Winners: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler Week 119- Champions Clash II: Kage Star vs. PAJ Winner: Kage Star Ground Zero- Mystery Challenger: Kage Star© vs. Brock Lesnar for the X Factor Championship Winner: Kage Star Week 122- Abuse of Power: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler vs. Diamond Dallas Page and PAJ. Special Guest Referee Chris Paine Winners: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler Week 124- The Demon and The Juggalo: Kage Star vs. Christopher England Winner: Kage Star Hungry for Gold- The Record Breaking Title Defense: Kage Star© vs. The Rebel Bad Ass for the X Factor Championship Winner: Kage Star Week 126- The Clash of Champions: Kage Star vs. Christopher Enland vs. Ken Anderson vs. Brock Lesnar vs. The Indian Mauler Winner: Kage Star via pinfall on Brock Lesnar Week 127- Stable vs. (Un)Stable: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler vs. Christopher England and Brock Lesnar Winners: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler Week 128- The Demon and The Juggalo II: Kage Star vs. Christopher England Winner: Kage Star Week 129- Battle Royal for Number One Contendership: Kage Star vs. Brandon Blaze vs. Ken Anderson vs. Josh Morrow vs. Spencer Pratt vs. The Indian Mauler Winner: The Indian Mauler Mind Games- Star vs. Celeb: Kage Star© vs. Spencer Pratt for the X Factor Championship Winner: Kage Star Week 131- Low's Klique vs. Low's Best(and DA): Kage Star and The Deadman's Apprentice vs. Ken Anderson and Randy KOrton Winners: Kage Star and Deadman's Apprentice Week 133- Past. Present. And Future?: Clay Reitmeier vs. Kage Star vs. Ewan Survive Winner: Kage Star Hell's Judgement- A Battle of Perfection: Kage Star © vs. James Gards for the Low X Factor Championship Winner: Kage Star Hell's Judgement- The Legion gets Xtreme: Kage Star and The Indian Mauler © vs. Team X-Treme for the Low Tag Team Championships Winners: Team X-Treme Holiday Carnage- True Carnage: Kage Star vs. Brock Lesnar Winner: Kage Star Week 135- The Number One Contendership: Kage Star vs. The Deadman's Apprentice vs. Brock Lesnar vs. Josh Morrow Winner: Kage Star Week 137- Unbelievable: Kage Star© vs. Brandon Blaze for the Low X Factor Championship Winner and new champion: Brandon Blaze Texas Massacre- The Biggest Opportunity: Kage Star vs. Jason 'Mayhem' Miller© for the Low Undisputed Championship Winner and new champion: Kage Star Week 139-Demon vs. Messiah: Kage Star vs. The Messiah Winner: The Messiah Week 140- Classic Hero vs. Villian: Kage Star vs. John Rambo Winner: John Rambo Week 142- An Unlikely Team: Kage Star and Chris Jeracho vs. The Messiah and The Indian Mauler Winners: The Messiah and The Indian Mauler Battlezone III- The Main Event: Kage Star© vs. Chris Jeracho for the Low Undisputed Championship Winner and still Low Undisputed Champion: Kage Star Week 147- Finally, the Legion Collides!: Kage Star vs. The Indian Mauler Winner: Kage Star Week 148- Enter DA, Take 2: Kage Star vs. The Deadman's Apprentice Winner: Kage Star All Out Assault- The Demon and The Messiah, Part 2: Kage Star© vs. The Messiah for the Low Undisputed Champioship Winner and still Low Undisputed Champion: Kage Star Week 150- Two Different Breeds of Fighter: Kage Star vs. Jake Silva Winner: Kage Star Week 155- All Talk?: Kage Star vs. Chael Sonnen Winner: Kage Star SuperNova 3rd Anniversary Show- A Year in the Making: Kage Star © vs. The Indian Mauler in a Caged Stairway Match for the Low Undisputed Championship Winner and still Low Undisputed Champion: Kage Star Week 157- Kage against erm, Cage?: Kage Star vs. Shaun Cage Winner: Kage Star Week 157- Invasion Thrwarted: Kage Star © vs. James Gards for the Low Undisputed Championship Winner and still Low Undisputed Champion: Kage Star Week 159- Undisputed Champ vs. Women's Champ: Kage Star vs. Spencer Pratt Winner: Kage Star Week 160- The Fine Line Between Trust and Stupidity: Kage Star and Trish Stratas vs. Andre Jones and Ms Lane vs. Speidi Winners: Speidi Week 161- Too Many Egos: Kage Star, Draven Alexander, and Mac Michaud vs. James Gards, Hayden Arrington, and Shaun Cage Winners: Kage Star, Draven Alexander, and Mac Michaud. Hungry For Gold- Chamber Of Doom: Kage Star © vs. PAJ vs. James Gards vs. Spencer vs. Max Powell vs. The Indian Mauler Winners: PAJ, Kage Star, and James Gards Week 164- Display of Aggression: Kage Star vs. Eyesnsane Winner: Kage Star Week 165- PAJ Inc is Doomed! (Part 1): Kage Star vs. Andre Jones Winner: Kage Star Mind Games- PAJ Inc is Doomed! (Part 2): Kage Star vs. PAJ© for the Low Undisputed Championship Winner and still Low Undisputed Champion: PAJ Week 170- A New Attitude: Kage Star vs. Matt Hughes Winner: Trophy Case X Factor Champion 4/17/09-1/27/10 (Longest Reigning Ever) First and only (self-proclaimed)Undisputed X Factor Champion Low Tag Team Champion (w/ The Indian Mauler) 7/8/09-12/17/09 Low Undisputed Champion 2/12/10-11/10/10 (Longest Reigining Ever) 2009 Wrestler of the Year 2009 Tag Team of the Year with The Indian Mauler 2009 Stable of the Year with The Indian Mauler 2009 Best Promo of the Year 2009 Most Hated Wrestler of the Year 2009 Typical Tough Guy 2009 Heel of the Year (tied with The Indian Mauler) 2010 Wrestler of the Year 2010 Biggest Upset of the Year 2010 Typical Tough Guy 2010 Heel of the Year Back story Kage was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan. He was once a small, frail, child who was often bullied. When Kage was fourteen years old, he witnessed his father being murdered by muggers. Since that day Kage has fought his way through life. He was a street fighter for many years before signing with Low. Other than this, not much is known about Kage Star’s past. Career Joining the Legion Kage made his debut in December of 2008, and immediately made an impact. After several wins he was recruited by Leroy Hughes, formally known as The Baz, to join a group called the Legion. Hughes wanted to rival the faction known as the Covenant. The Covenant soon disbanded and a new stable was formed, the Untouchables. Kage, along with the Legion feuded with the Untouchables for many months. The Josh Morrow Feud At first Kage focused primarily on Josh Morrow and the X Factor Championship. Kage’s first attempt to win the X Factor Championship was a failure, as he lost to Josh Morrow at SuperNova’s Anniversary show. He soon made up for the loss by capturing the title in a Last Man Standing match at BattleZone II. He then injured his longtime rival Morrow in a rematch, putting Morrow out for weeks. The Untouchable’s Destruction After winning their respective singles titles, Kage Star and his partner Indian Mauler set their sights on taking the Low Tag Team Championships from Chris Jeracho and PAJ and ultimately, disbanding the Untouchables. They were successful in capturing the titles and the Untouchables broke up a week later. Longest Reigning X Factor Champion Once the Untouchables were gone for good, Kage wanted to make history by becoming the longest reigning X Factor Champion in history. Within his title reign he successfully defended the championship against Josh Morrow, Disciple Antonio, Brock Lesnar, The Rebel Bad Ass, Spencer Pratt, and James Gards, before eventually losing the championship to Brandon Blaze due to a distraction by Jason 'Mayhem' Miller. Kage also named himself to be the first and only Undisputed X Factor Champion.